yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 012
"DDD: King of the Different Dimension" is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 29, 2014. Summary Shuzo recaps that with the score at 1-1, the third match of the LDS vs You Show Duel School best of three match began. Helping them out, Gong endured the violent onslaught of the LDS Synchro user, Yaiba Todo. And without backing down, as Gong's use of "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon" is retold, he ended it in a draw. Shuzo had assumed they'd be in the clear since LDS didn't win, but LDS Director Henrietta demanded a tiebreaker to settle the score. Though frustrated about the situation, they of course, sent out Yuya. But instead of their Fusion user, Masumi Kotsu, facing Yuya, it was... Declan and Yuya stare each other down. Behind Yuya, Ally whispers that Yuya put his goggles on, and Futoshi wonders what's wrong with him. Tatsuya simply murmurs "big brother Yuya." Gong admits to having realized his own cowardice; if he had won his Duel with Yaiba, he could have prevented putting such needless pressure on Yuya. Taking a bite from a chocolate bar, Sora comments that he doesn't know about that, much to Futoshi's surprise. He notes that it looks like Yuya's not under any pressure at all and he's ready to fight. Yuya notes that this is the real final match. He'll definitely win and protect You Show Duel School, and his father's Dueling. Gong and Ally voice their support, Futoshi adding that they've got Pendulum Summoning on their side. Ally states that there's no way Pendulum Summoning will lose. Shuzo looks down proudly from the operator's box as Tatsuya states that Yuya will definitely win, but Henrietta interrupts, wondering about that. They don't seem to how strong Declan is. Shuzo recognizes the name in surprise. Declan remarks that that's enough cheering for now, isn't it? For now, he'd prefer them to be silent and watch their Duel. Shuzo looks through information on his Duel Disk, and he finds what he feared. Declan and Yuya adjourn to the Duel Field. Declan remains impassive, but Yuya is visibly angered. Ally clings to Yuzu, admitting that it's scary. Yuzu privately agrees, it's not like Yuya at all, though Gong believes that Yuya's just concentrating on his match. Yuzu isn't convinced, and she gets a look of determination on her face. She tells Yuya to laugh, reminding him that You Show Duel School is about fun and entertaining Duels, and to smile. Yuya smiles, and he agrees. Bright and fun entertainment is his motto. He declares that he'll show it to them, the best entertainment and the best Duel. His friends cheer. Henrietta wonders how long he'll be able to keep smiling. Yuya asks Declan what he wants for the Action Field, but Declan simply replies that Yuya can choose whichever he wants. Smiling, Yuya raises his hand towards Shuzo, who knows that Yuya's saying that he's counting on him again. But if Declan is the Declan Akaba, then he's a Duelist who has the qualifications to be a Pro. It may seem underhanded, but he's going to protect the Duel School by giving them Yuya's best field. Telling Yuya to show them the best entertainment on the best field for it, Shuzo activates the Action Field Spell Card, "Athletic Circus". The beams of light from the Solid Vision generator align themselves, and multiple floating balls, poles surrounded by platforms, and other circus-related structures appear in a darkened room lit with coloured lights. Yuya and Declan stand on the edges of a sun shaped blue and purple mat. Sora observes excitedly that it's the circus, and Gong explains that the field is Yuya's forte. He tells Shuzo that his manly spirit is supporting Yuya. Satisfied, Shuzo sits down, believing that he's down all he can for Yuya. The rest is up to him. Yuya thanks Shuzo, and turns back to Declan, stating that living up to expectations is what it means to be an entertainer. He'll show them all an amazing Duel. Yuya happily activates his Duel Disk. "Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu cheers. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Tatsuya continues. "They storm through this Field!" Futoshi adds. "Behold!" Ally cries. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" All four cheer "ACTION!" as the Action Cards explode into the field, and Declan and Yuya finish the statement with a cry of "DUEL!" Yuya lets Declan go first, as thanks for letting Yuya pick the stage. Declan seems confused, repeating the words, but then realizes that this is how Yuya thinks. Yuya is confused at the statement, but doesn't get time to dwell on it as Declan accepts Yuya's offer and begins his turn. He declares that he's activating three Spell Cards from his hand, and activates the first one, the Continuous Spell Card, "Covenant with the Hellgate". It will inflict 1000 points of damage to Declan during his own Standby Phase. Yuya, Yuzu and Gong are all shocked at the effect, but Declan reveals that, additionally, he can add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand once per turn. His Duel Disk ejects a card, "D/D Cerberus". Futoshi is confused by the English anagram, and Sora explains that it stands for "Different Dimension," referring to an alternate plane. Declan then activates another "Covenant with the Hellgate", which will thus result in him taking 2000 damage during his next Standby Phase. However, once again, Declan can add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand, and this time he chooses "D/D Lilith". Then he activates the third Spell Card, another Continuous Spell Card called "Covenant with the Swamp King". Like the others, it also inflicts 1000 points of damage to Declan during his own Standby Phase. Yuya observes that now it's up to 3000 points of damage, and he wonders just what Declan's trying to accomplish with this many Life Points at risk. "King of the Swamp" appears behind Declan as he explains that "Covenant of the Swamp King" allows him to Fusion Summon without using a Fusion Spell card (technically not true - Swamp King itself acts as the Fusion Spell in this situation). Both Sora and Yuya are shocked as Declan fuses his "D/D Cerberus" and "D/D Lilith" from his hand, the monsters appearing above him as he holds up the cards and he chants "Hellhound which bares its fangs, seductress of dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new King!" The monsters vanish into the Fusion vortex as Declan declares "Fusion Summon! Be born, D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin!" A warrior-like fiend wreathed in fire appears, with 2000 ATK. Yuya is amazed, and Gong declares that Declan is a Fusion user. Yuzu points out that Declan took a huge risk just to summon that one monster, while the group takes note that the monster is a "D/D/D" monster, wondering what that means. But Sora doesn't tell them, as he's floored by the Fusion Summon. Isn't this completely different? he asks himself. "Could this be the real...but..." he muses. Shuzo scans the reports on Declan - there's no record of him using Fusion Summons in his previous Duels, and he showed such overwhelming strength without them, this may mean he's become even stronger. He wonders if Yuya can win. Henrietta just smiles. Declan Sets the last two cards in his hand, ending his turn. Yuya is surprised, but Declan simply adjusts his glasses and he smiles. Ally is furious at his attitude, and Futoshi points out that Declan's just a substitute for LDS's fourth player, does he think this will be a walkover. Sora admits that it could happen, assuming that Declan risked 3000 damage just because he underestimated Yuya. Gong is particularly offended, calling it a disgrace to Duelists everywhere. The group encourage Yuya to win, Futoshi telling Yuya to shiver Declan into a pulp. Yuya thanks them, but what will really make Declan shiver is his Entertainment Dueling. Running forwards, he leaps into the air as he begins his turn and draws a card, Summoning "Performapal Whip Snake". Landing on a platform with "Whip Snake", he activates its effect, switching the ATK and DEF of "Temujin". "Whip Snake" swings the charm on its tail, hypnotizing "Temujin", and the large monster drops its massive sword as its ATK becomes 1500. Ally and Tatsuya cheer that the ATK of "Temujin" went down and now "Whip Snake" can destroy it, while Futoshi gets his "shivers." Yuya declares his Battle Phase, attacking with "Whip Snake". Declan responds immediately with a Continuous Trap Card, "Covenant with the Valkyrie", which, as Yuzu and Gong are quick to notice, will inflict 1000 points of damage to Declan during his own Standby Phase, but increases the ATK of all Fiend-Type monsters he controls by 1000 during his opponent's turn. Yuya is already leaping for an Action Card as Futoshi bemoans that the attack won't go through, and "Whip Snake" is pulling itself up short in horror. Landing on another high platform, Yuya activates the Action Card, "High Dive", which increases the ATK of "Whip Snake" by 1000 until the End Phase. A trampoline appears on the ground, and "Whip Snake" lands on it, bouncing into the air and glowing red as its ATK increases to 2700. Gong cheers appreciatively, and Ally and Tatsuya declare that it's another comeback (Futoshi getting his "shivers" again). Declan has "Temujin" throw him at a ball, and he grabs an Action Card from it, then he leaps onto another, activating his last Trap Card with a smile. The ATK of "Temujin" decreases, and the attack of "Whip Snake" connects, causing an explosion of smoke, and the kids believe Yuya's done it, as do the shocked Yaiba, Masumi and Dipper, but Henrietta smiles, and she's proven right when "Temujin" is shown to be still standing. "Whip Snake" hops back to Yuya, and everyone wonders what happened in shock. Declan explains that he activated his own Action Card, "Avoid", negating the attack. Yuya laughs, commenting that Declan's putting on quite a show, isn't he? Shuzo muses that the two are looking pretty even right now. Yuzu protests that they're not, and Gong agrees, reminding them that Declan has four "Covenants" out, and he will take 4000 damage in his next turn. Yuzu points out that if Yuya ends his turn now, he can win. Sora wonders about that; he gets the feeling that Declan isn't the type of guy to make such a simple mistake, and the fact that the ATK of "Temujin" decreased before the attack of "Whip Viper" was negated has been bothering him. Shuzo seems to have noticed it too. Yuya, meanwhile, is looking uncertain, while Declan chuckles slightly. Yuya asks him what's so funny, and Declan apologizes, as he was remembering Yuya's words before the match. Yuya seems to be a very kind person, but such kindness is useless on the stage of battle. Despite being given the opportunity to win by simply ending his turn, Yuya hesitates, and most likely, that kindness of Yuya's is to blame. He asks Yuya just what he can hope to achieve with such naivety. Futoshi wonders what Declan's talking about, but Gong urges Yuya not to listen, and Ally and Tatsuya encourage Yuya to end his turn. But Yuya instead Sets a Spell Card first, before ending his turn, and the ATK and DEF of both "Temujin" and "Whip Snake" return to normal. He tells Declan to take the 4000 damage from his four "Covenants", which appear in front of Declan. Declan smiles darkly. "Covenants?" he asks. "Those measly things..." All four cards explode, to the shock of the onlookers. Declan explains that the "Covenants" were nullified, as he had already activated the Trap Card, "Lease Laundering", which negated the effects of the "Covenants", and then destroyed all the effected cards during the End Phase. Sora realizes that this is why the ATK of "Temujin" was reduced. Gong asks if this means that Declan also nullified the 4000 damage that the cards would have inflicted to him. Declan explains further that he can also draw cards equal to the number of destroyed "Covenants", and thus he draws four new cards. Yuya closes his eyes, admitting that it had been to good to be true, but he wouldn't have been happy if he'd won from that. It would have meant that he couldn't have shown off his Entertainment Dueling that everyone had been looking forward to. He explains that it may seem to Declan like a naïve way to think, as Declan adjusts his glasses, but Yuya wants to win with the Entertainment Dueling that was passed down from his father. "With Yusho Sakaki's Dueling?" Declan asks. Yuya is shocked, asking if Declan knows Yusho. Yaiba rudely cuts in, pointing out that of course they know him; Yuya's father is famous, after all. As the former champion who ran away, Dipper adds. "SILENCE!" Declan roars. Yaiba and Dipper freeze up, and Masumi calls them idiots. Declan asks them to pardon his outburst. Of course, Declan is aware of Yusho Sakaki, who pioneered their current Action Dueling. Declan respects him from the bottom of his heart. He declares that he'll have Yuya show it to him today, the Entertainment Dueling that he inherited from his father. And in exchange, Declan will have to reveal the full extent of his abilities. Yuya is floored, asking if this means that, up until now... Declan declares his turn, drawing and subsequently Summoning the Level 3 Tuner monster, "D/D Night Howling". Yuya is shocked, and Gong protests that he can't be. Henrietta smiles, replying that oh, but he is. From here on out is the main act. Declan explains that when "D/D Night Howling" is successfully Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF becomes 0. He chooses to revive "D/D Lilith", and the plant-like Fiend emerges from a Graveyard portal in front of Yuya, causing Yuya and "Whip Snake" to leap for a pole in terror, and Declan tunes both the Level 3 "Night Howling" and the Level 4 "Lilith". Each monster grabs a trapeze, and they swing back and forth towards each other, releasing their grip when they get close enough to begin the Summon. Declan chants "Howls that tear through the night, with swiftness of a gales give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gale Overlord Alexander!" Yuya observes the 2500 ATK Synchro Monster, and the group of onlookers gasp in shock, as Gong realizes that Declan wasn't just a Fusion user. But it's not over yet - Declan activates the effect of "Temujin", which activates when another "D/D/D" monster is Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. The flames of "Temujin" become purple, and is raises its sword. Declan revives "Lilith" once again, and additionally activates the effect of "Alexander", which activates when a "D/D" monster is Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. The aura of "Alexander" and the winds around it intensify, and Yuya looks on in shock as Declan revives "D/D Cerberus" this time. Then Declan overlays the Level 4 "Cerberus" and "Lilith", and they become energy swirls and enter the Overlay Network, causing water to erupt from the Network. "In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the world!" Declan chants as his monster is slowly revealed, green eyes glowing. Yuzu is particularly shocked. "Isn't this?" she asks. "Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave Overlord Caesar!" Declan finishes. "Caesar" appears, standing with 2400 ATK. "Even Xyz Monsters," Sora gasps. "W-What a guy," Gong admits. The LDS students seem shocked that Declan can freely manipulate the Summonings that they all specialize in, Henrietta chuckles, and Shuzo muses that this is Declan Akaba. Declan explains that the title "D/D/D" stands for "Different Dimension Demon," and he tells Yuya to prepare to taste the power of kings who subjugate alternate planes. Yuya, with "Whip Snake" wrapped around his wrist, looks at the three powerful monsters, staring Declan down. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Declan vs. Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Athletic Circus" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Declan Declan activates the Continuous Spell Card "Covenant with the Hellgate". During Declan's Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage. Once per turn, he can add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand. He does this now, adding "D/D Cerberus". He then activates another "Covenant with the Hellgate", this time adding "D/D Lilith" to his hand. He activates the Continuous Spell Card "Covenant with the Swamp King". During his Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage. Once per turn, he can Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster using monsters in his hand and on his field as the Fusion Material Monsters. He does this now, fusing "Cerberus" with "Lilith" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Declan Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons . Yuya activates the effect of "Whip Snake", switching the ATK and DEF of a face-up monster his opponent controls until the End Phase ("Temujin": 2000 → 1500/1500 → 2000). "Whip Snake" attacks "Temujin", but Declan activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Covenant with the Valkyrie". During his Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage, but the ATK of all Fiend-Type monsters he controls will be increased by 1000 during his opponent's turn ("Temujin": 1500 → 2500/2000). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "High Dive", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the end of the turn ("Whip Snake": 1700 → 2700/900). Declan finds an Action Card. He then activates his face-down "Lease Laundering", negating the effects of all "Covenant" cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone during the turn a "Covenant" card was activated ("Temujin": 2500 → 1500/2000). Declan then activates the Action Card "Avoid", negating the attack. Yuya Sets a Spell Card. During the End Phase, the effects of "Whip Snake" and "High Dive" expire ("Temujin": 1500 → 2000/2000 → 1500, "Whip Snake": 2700 → 1700/900). The other effect of "Lease Laundering" activates, destroying all "Covenant" cards in Declan's Spell & Trap Card Zone and letting him draw a card for each destroyed, meaning four. Turn 3: Declan Declan draws . As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF will be reduced to 0. He Special Summons . Declan tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Night Howling" with the Level 4 "Lilith" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. As a "D/D/D" monster was Special Summoned, Declan activates the effect of "Temujin", letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons . As a "D/D" monster was Special Summoned, Declan activates the effect of "Alexander", letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons . Declan overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Errors * When "D/D Night Howling" is Summoned and its stats appear, the sound effect for points changing is heard even though nothing changed. Trivia * The order Declan summons his Extra Deck monsters in (Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz) is the same order that the card types were introduced (and essentially represents the earlier series). This series' new card type is left until the next episode to give it more focus. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes